A Different Ending
by UnleashedAndReady
Summary: Just a different ending to Inuyasha. Enjoi
1. Chapter 1

[AN: There's a few things you should know before reading this. One, this is based off the American version of the show. Two, I'm using information found online for specific dates – birthdays for example may not be correct. Three, I'm excluding certain episodes that would have brought the show to a final conclusion – such as Kagome and Inuyasha getting married and defeating Naraku. It's all just for fun so try to enjoy it. If my experience on this site has taught me anything it's that facts are not necessarily important with fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you like the story.]

Perhaps it was that time of year again. Kagome could never forget her time in feudal Japan. The lessons she had learned; battles she had fought … the things she had done for the jewel shards. She always looked back on her time there during her birthday. She set aside that day to be alone and remember the friendships she had left behind. It was important for her to remember why she had chosen a life in her own time because forgetting would only bring her back to the well to assist in things that were not her place.

The world had changed in the ten years she had been away. She was nearly thirty now. She had her own business – an archery range where she taught and trained. She had an apartment in the city, away from the Higurashi shrine and away from temptation. She also had … Hojo. Kagome had not made that choice lightly. It was only years after completing school that she met Hojo again and they began a relationship. She wouldn't call him her boyfriend, she wouldn't live with him, and had never had any notion of being his. Although she had to admit to feeling something for him, it was not enough.

On this Autumn day Kagome walked home from work, taking time to stop at a local park. She watched as the leaves fell from the trees in brilliant colors and thought about her first time falling through the well. She remembered it was abnormally warm that time of year. Deep in thought she wandered over to a park bench to sit down. There was a field with children playing not far off and she watched them absently. She thought about Shippo now. He was just a child when she met him, and she wondered how he had changed over the year. "Probably not much." She muttered to herself, remembering the lifespan of demons.

"Hideo!" A woman's voice called through her thoughts. "Stop that."

Kagome looked to the mother of a young boy pulling him up from the grass. She looked like a woman of wealth and that made Kagome wonder why she was in the park that day. Her son cried and struggled against her hand.

"Hideo, I told you not to play in the dirt. That kimono cost a fortune, don't you dare ruin it."

The boy looked strangely familiar. He had long black hair, uncharacteristic for a boy. The kimono he wore was bright red but suited him somehow. Kagome had to smile at his stubborn attitude, pushing at his mother's hand to continue playing. It reminded her of Inuyasha, perhaps when he was a human, perhaps all the time. Deciding it was rude to be watching to intently she stood from her seat and continued on her way through the park, and then home.

She arrived to her dark apartment and locked the door behind her. After flicking on the light she heard a man's voice say … "Surprise."

Kagome spun, shocked that there was someone in her home, to see Hojo standing in front of her. A small smile was on his face and he hugged her quickly.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about your birthday being celebrated on the day. It was the only way I could really surprise you."

Hojo pulled back and handed her a gift. Before she could respond he walked her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. There was a platter, much more than was needed for just two people. Sensing that he had been nervous about how she was going to react, Kagome did her best to put on a good attitude.

"Well I am certainly surprised." She said with a smile. "There's so much food! I don't think I could eat all this."

Hojo relaxed and sat down with her. "Happy birthday Kagome." He said, taking her hand in his.

A few hours had passed and dinner had ended. It had helped Kagome to put on a happy attitude for Hojo, it even made her feel a bit more like herself. During her dinner they had laughed and carried on. They joked about work, Hojo worked at his mother's shop and enjoyed it immensely. Kagome would comment on her best students, how they were getting better than her and soon they would be teaching the class. As the night came to a close and Kagome cleaned the dishes, Hojo exited the bathroom and came out to the kitchen. He noticed the gift he had given Kagome was sitting on the table unopened.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" He asked, picking up the small tote-bag. Kagome turned to look from the sink.

"After I'm done the dishes silly." She smiled and continued with her work. In reality, she didn't want to open the gift today. After Hojo left she would open the gift, admire the thought behind it, and put it away. It wasn't that she didn't like the gifts he gave her, they just revolved around her health. She wasn't 'sick' anymore, but Hojo was constantly concerned about her.

"Kagome." Hojo said her name so seriously she thought he had been hurt. She turned around to face Hojo, hands still dripping from the dishes.

Hojo's face bore no emotion. He held the tote-bag in one hand and stared at it.

"I know you do not like spending your birthday with people. I appreciate you making the best of it, as I knew you would because you are so kind hearted."

As he spoke he opened the bag and retrieved the gift box. It was a jewelry box and small enough for Kagome to know exactly what it was. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

"I love you Kagome. I'm willing to wait for you to love me in return."

Hojo opened the box to show a diamond ring.

"I want to marry you Kagome. You don't have to answer me tonight – in fact I would prefer you didn't. I want you to think about it and take your time."

Hojo set the box on the table and left the apartment without another word. Kagome could feel her hands grow cold and itchy from the soap. She felt anxious about the ring, about Hojo's offer, … about the answer she knew she would give.

She could not – no she would not marry Hojo.

Kagome slumped against the counters and sighed. She wished she felt something more for Hojo. He seemed so perfect for her, besides who else could she choose?

"There you are." Came a voice from the balcony. "Do you know how long it took me to track you down."

Kagome looked to the balcony and gasped. She hadn't seen that face in so long, and yet it looked practically the same. Same white hair, same steely eyes, same scowl. All she could do, all she could say way his name.

"Inuyasha?"


	2. Chapter 2

There were so many questions.

Inuyasha stood on her balcony, the same half-demon she had left behind all those years ago. His white hair was the same mess it had always been, but longer. The disgruntled look on his face never swayed, never showed emotion, while his cold eyes seemed to peer into her soul. How had he come here? Why had he come here? It had been too long for Kagome and the mere sight of him made her tremble now. Inuyasha walked through her open sliding door and crouched in front of her.

"Uh hello? Is anyone awake in there? Kagome!"

It was as if speaking her name forced her to adjust to this new reality. Kagome pushed herself up from the floor, leaving Inuyasha kneeling in her kitchen, walked across her apartment to the living room before turning around to face him. He couldn't be here. Hadn't she left for a reason? Hadn't she stayed gone, for ten years!? Why would he do this? Why did he come to her time? He stood and began walking towards her but she held up her hand. For once he did as she asked and stood still.

"You shouldn't be here Inuyasha." She began, keeping her voice calm but firm. "I left the feudal era to live in my own time. I said I would stay away and I did. Why did you come here?"

"Idiot. We aren't finished putting the Shikon Jewel together. Yeah I let you come back, and if it wasn't for the others giving up I wouldn't be here at all."

"That isn't my problem anymore. I have a life here, I have a job and a house and –"

"A man."

Inuyasha finished her sentence. It hadn't been the word she intended, she didn't know what she was going to say but she sure wasn't going to bring Hojo into this. What right did he have to say such things anyway? She had given three years of her life to finding the shards of the Shikon Jewel and what did it get her? Failing middle school and no chance at getting into a good high school. From her perspective, no good could come from the feudal era.

"That's none of your business." She replied angrily. "Maybe you've forgotten about what it was like for me to go back and forth in time. I eventually lost my friends, I barely saw my family, and if I had died my family would never have known. I can't do it again."

"So much for me being able to protect you."

His snide remark only stoked the fire of her anger, and even though Kagome was usually even tempered – even down right sweet – something changed in her that made her vicious.

"Protect me? What good would keeping me alive do when you plan to become a full-demon! After that I'm as good as dead. You'll live forever, and I'll die a normal human death. A blink in your life-time."

That one hurt him. She could see it in the way he clenched his jaw. Inuyasha always had feelings for Kagome, even if he would not speak them. He saved her on many occasions, too many to count, and he constantly watched over her even if she didn't know it.

"Well maybe you've forgotten that Naraku is still killing every village and creature in sight! Stop being so selfish and think! If we don't defeat him soon your world won't even exist."

"It's been ten years, Inuyasha. He hasn't destroyed the world yet. What's been stopping him?"

"I have. Me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, hell even Kouga stepped up to the plate a few times. We have been fighting for years. After you left, after Kaede died, after … never mind. The point is everyone gave up. They all decided it was pointless and went to live their lives, like you. I never stopped but I can't do it on my own anymore. Kagome I…"

Everything went fuzzy. It was as if an Earth shattering roar filled Kagome's ears and prevented her from hearing Inuyasha's words. The ground beneath her feet started shaking, or maybe in was just her knees. Her breathing became fast, panicky, and her sight started to fade. There was too much to think about, too many decisions weighing her down. If only she could find something, anything to keep her mind clear.

"I think I have to sit down." She said, but before she passed out she heard a crash as if someone had fallen through the floor.

When she woke she was in her bedroom. Not the bedroom she had in her apartment, the single bed in her room at the Higurashi Shrine. When she opened her eyes her mother was sitting beside her, smiling. For a moment, Kagome forgot about Inuyasha, Hojo, her apartment and her responsibilities. For a brief moment she was fifteen again, before she fell through the well at the shine. As it all came rushing back to her she couldn't help but tear up.

"Mom… What do I do?"

Kagome's mother simply stroked her arm and gave the best advice she could.

"You do what you think is right Kagome. First and foremost, what best suits you.

After a few days of bed rest for Kagome, Inuyasha was getting restless. This had been the longest time he had spent away from his own world and he was itching to get back. He spoke with Kagome a few times since he found her at her apartment. He even apologized for breaking her apartment floor, even though it would have been fine if she hadn't used that stupid sit command on him. He was laying on the roof of the house just above Kagome's bedroom when he heard her stir. He listened to her pace about her bedroom and mumble to herself. He caught a few words here and there, about responsibilities and about doing what makes her happy. He rolled his eyes at the thought. In his mind, she shouldn't do what makes her happy, she should do what she promised she would do. She promised to defeat Naraku, put the Jewel back together, and…

"…she promised she would stay away forever." He whispered to himself.

After a moment the footsteps stopped and Kagome called through the window.

"Inuyasha. I know you're there, come down here."

In one swift motion Inuyasha went from the roof to the bedroom, crouched on the window sill. He watched her pace now as she worked thing out in her own mind.

"I need you to listen to me. I need to know you understand my reasons for my choice. I want to stay here Inuyasha. I want to be in my own time, with my family. I want to teach archery and live a normal life. Most of all I want to be happy."

Kagome stopped pacing and faced Inuyasha. He hadn't said a word and she couldn't decide if that was good or bad. She continued, keeping eye contact.

"But all of the things have only filled me with discomfort. I cannot live a normal life, not while there are demons to slay and people who need our help. You were right Inuyasha, I was being selfish. I'll come back with you to the feudal era. I will help you find Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, and we will defeat Naraku once and for all."


End file.
